


Hold On

by ddalkimilk



Series: Birth [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Childbirth, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Pregnant!Jeonghan, car birth, erotic birth, graphic birth
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddalkimilk/pseuds/ddalkimilk
Summary: Saat Jeonghan mau gak mau harus melahirkan di mobil
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Birth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198358
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Contain erotic and graphic birth
> 
> Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin cerita kayak gini. Jadi mohon dimaklumi

"Masih jauh mas?" Jeonghan mengeryit merasakan kontraksi pada perutnya. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana perutnya mengencang di balik kaos kebesarannya. 

"Dikit lagi ini. Tinggal lewat lampu merah ini terus sampe kok!" Seungcheol menjawab sembari mengelus paha kiri Jeonghan. Sedangkan Jeonghan sendiri masih meringis-ringis kecil sembari meremas sabuk pengamannya. Ia tau bahwa kehamilannya memasuki fase rawan melahirkan. Dan Seungcheol sebenarnya sudah bilang agar merayakan anniversary mereka di rumah saja. Tapi Jeonghan tetap ingin pergi ke restoran favoritnya. 

"Makanya harusnya tadi kita makan di rumah aja dek. Kalo tau kamu bakal kayak gini." Seungcheol menatap wajah Jeonghan sembari mengelus perutnya. Jeonghan tidak membalas. Masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya. 

"Ya tapi kan-huf-adek-huf-pengen makan diluar mas. Udah lama gitu-huf-" Jeonghan menjawab sembari mengatur nafasnya. Kontraksinya bertambah kuat setiap datang. Agaknya menyesali juga pilihannya untuk makan di luar kalau berakhir ketubannya pecah. 

"Sakit banget ya dek? Masih bisa ditahan gak?" Seungcheol bertanya sembari melajukan mobilnya lagi setelah lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau. Matanya sesekali melirik Jeonghan. 

"Gak tau nih mas-huf-adek udah ngerasain kepalanya." Jeonghan menggeram setelahnya, begitu kontraksi datang dengan kuat. Matanya menutup seiring tanpa sadar ia mulai mengejan. 

"Loh dek?! Udah ngeden? Tahan dulu sebentar lagi sampe rumah sakit." Seungcheol melirik sedikit panik setelah mendengar geraman Jeonghan. Ia dengan cepat berbelok di tikungan menuju rumah sakit. "Bentar dek! Coba tahan dulu sedikit lagi." 

"Euhmhmhemh-ngghhh." Jeonghan menggeleng-geleng sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kembali mengejan, membiarkan tubuhnya mengambil alih. Ia dapat merasakan kepala bayinya mulai memasuki jalur lahirnya. Seungcheol mencoba menepuk pahanya dan menginstruksikan Jeonghan untuk bernafas. 

"Sebentar dek! Aduh! Ini macet kenapa lagi sih?!" Seungcheol menggerutu sembari memencet klakson. Sedangkan Jeonghan baru saja mengambil nafasnya kembali setelah kontraksinya berhenti. 

"Mas, adek pindah kebelakang aja mas! Kepalanya udah berasa." Jeonghan meremas lengan Seungcheol. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian suaminya dari mobil-mobil di depan. Seungcheol menoleh cepat dan langsung mengiyakan setelah melihat bagaimana wajah Jeonghan yang memerah. Ia membantu Jeonghan berpidah ke kursi penumpang di belakang dan membantu melepaskan celananya juga. Jeonghan setelahnya mengambil posisi berlutut dengan kaki melebar menghadap ke arah belakang mobil. Kedua tangannya memeluk headrest sembari pinggulnya bergerak memutar untuk mengurangi rasa sakit. 

"Tunggu sebentar ya dek! Mas ngecek dulu ada apa. Nanti mas balik lagi." Seungcheol kemudian menutup pintu belakang dan dengan cepat berlari melewati mobil-mobil. 

"Hnggghh-ah ah!" Jeonghan mulai mengejan kembali begitu merasakan kontraksi. Melenguh diakhir ketika ia merasakan sensasi lain saat mengejan. Rupanya posisinya saat ini membuat kepala bayinya menekan disekitar ares prostatnya. Membuatnya melenguh. 

"Ada kecalakaan di depan dek. Polisi lagi buka jalan biar gak macet." Seungcheol kembali setelah mengecek keadaan di depan. Jeonghan hanya mengangguk tanpa menjawab. Masih sibuk mendalami sensasi yang baru ia rasakan. Seungcheol kembali ke kursi kemudi. Sembari menunggu agar lalu lintas dapat berjalan ia menoleh ke belakang. Memantau suaminya yang masih mengejan. 

"Hngg--nghhhh!!" Jeonghan meremas headrest. Seluruh tubuhnya mengejan dengan kuat. Mendorong agar bayinya dapat lahir. Seungcheol sesekali melihat jalur lahur suaminya, memeriksa apakah kepala bayinya sudah muncul. 

"Hnnggggg-ah ah ah akh!" Jeonghan melenguh lagi diakhir. Merasakan kepala bayinya turun mendekati titik sensitifnya. Tubuhnya sedikit menggelinjang akan sensasinya. Membuat penisnya bangun perlahan dan mengeras. Seungcheol memperhatikan Jeonghan dalam diam. Melihat bagaimana suaminya merasakan kenikmatan disaat ia mengejan. 

"Mas," Jeonghan berbicara saat kontraksinga berhenti. Menoleh sedikit ke arah Seungcheol. Bertemu tatap dengan suaminya yang masih memperhatikan jalur lahirnya. 

"Hmm, kenapa dek? Ngeden lagi aja gak papa. Ini masih belum bisa jalan soalnya kecelakaannya lumayan parah. Gak mungkin bisa tahan sampe rumah sakit." Seungcheol mengelus punggung Jeonghan. Memberikan rasa aman untuk suaminya. Jeonghan menatapnya setengah sayu. 

"Gak gitu, adek kayaknya bakal orgasme deh." Jawaban Jeonghan sedikitnya mengagetkan Seungcheol. Berpikir bahwa suaminya ternyata bisa berubah liar. 

"Ya udah gak papa, cuman ada mas doang di sini. Ikutin aja apa yang badan kamu bilang." Seungcheol menjawab dengan tenang. Tangannya masih sibuk mengelus punggung Jeonghan. Sedangkan suamjnya sudah berbalik lagi menghadap ke arah belakang mobil. 

"Hngggghhh! Ngghh! Hh-nggghh!" Jeonghan mengejan lagi saat kontraksi datang. Kali ini membiarkan apa yang tubuhnya mau. Merasakan sensasi yang terjadi di jalur lahirnya. Bagaimana kepala bayinya turun perlahan dan bergesekan dengan dindingnya. Seungcheol memperhatikannya sembari bernafas kasar. Merasakan bagai mana dirinya juga terpancing oleh Jeonghan. 

"Ngggghhh- ah! Ah! AH AH EUURGH!!" Jeonghan setengah berteriak. Tubuhnnya menggelinjang hebat saat dirasanya kepala bayinya mulai menyentuh titik sensitifnya. Tanpa sadar mengejan lebih kuat. Satu tangannya memeluk headrest, dan yang lain berlabuh pada lubangnya. Menyentuhnya sesekali untuk memberikan fraksi. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan pada headrest. Melenguh setiap memberikan dorongan-dorongan kecil. Lalu saatnya kontraksi datang kembali Jeonghan kembali mengejan. Mendorong kepala bayinya bergesekan dengan titik sensitifnya. Membawa dirinya pada orgasme. 

"Nggh-eunghhhhhhhh... ah.. mas! Mas! MAS!" Jeonghan melenguh panjang sembari mrmanggil Srungcheol. Matanya terpejam. Mulutnya terbuka. Dan tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat. Berkontraksi bersamaan datangnya orgasme. Membantu mendorong kepala bayinya turun. Seungcheol terbatuk. Mencoba fokus pada jalur lahir Jeonghan. Walaupun suara erotis suaminya membuyarkan konsentrasinya. 

"Ah... mas, enak banget..." Jeonghan melenguh setelah turun dari orgasmenya. Tubuhnya sedikit melemas efek dari orgasmenya. Seungcheol hanya berdehem sebagai balasan. 

"Eungh... kepala bayinya udah mau keluar mas. Tolong diliatin!" Jeonghan berbicara pelan. Masih lemas setelah pelepasannya. Ia lalu mulai mengejan lagi saat kontraksi datang. Mencoba fokus mencari kembali sensasi nikmat yang dirasakannya beberapa saat lalu. 

"Perih..." Jeonghan bergumam kecil saat kepala bayinya mulai keluar melewati lubangnya. 

"Kepalanya udah mulai keluar dek. Terus yang kuat ngedennya." Seungcheol memberikan semangat sembari melihat kepala bayinya yang keluar perlahan. 

"Eunghhh! Hnggh!" Jeonghan melenguh kembali saat bahu bayinya mulai turun bergesekan dengan dindingnya. Tangannya yang menahan kepala bayi sesekali menyentuh lubangnya. 

"Jalannya udah dibuka dek. Kamu terus aja gak papa, mas jalan ya biar cepet sampe rumah sakit." Jeonghan hanya melenguh sebagai jawaban. Terlalu terlarut dalam sensasi nikmatnya. Sedangkan Seungcheol mulai melajukan kembali mobilnya. Mencoba secepat mungkin sampai ke rumah sakit. 

"Anhhh ah ah.. hngggh! Mas! Mas!" Jeonghan kembali orgasme setelah bahu bayinya menekan dan menggesek dengan kuat titik sensitifnya. Bola matanya berputar ke dalam kepalanya. Menandakan betapa dasyatnya orgasme yang ia rasakan. Diam-diam Seungcheol sedikit bangga. Karena saat orgasme seperti ini Jeonghan tetap memanggilnya. 

"Ah... kepalanya keluar mas.. hnggh!" 

"Hngggh!! Ayo-hng-dikit lagiiihhheunghhh!" Jeonghan mengejan kembali setelah memeriksa apakah leher bayinya terbelit tali pusar atau tidak. Tangannya bertumpu pada headrest sembari mengejan. Merasakan tubuh bayinya keluar perlahan-lahan melalui lubangnya. 

"Ngghhhh!! Ah!" Bahu kanan, bahu kiri, lalu terakhir tubuh bayinya mengikuti. Jeonghan langsung membawa tubuh bayinya dalam dekapannya. Mendengarkan tangisan bayinya sembari bernafas kasar. Tepat saat itu Seungcheol berbelok memasuki pelataran rumah sakit. Dengan cepat memanggil suster dari ruang gawat darurat dan membantu suami dan anaknya untuk dibersihkan. 

Setelah selesai dibersihkan dan bayinya juga dinyatakan sehat, Jeonghan dan bayinya dipindahkan ke ruang rawat. 

"Makasih ya udah lahirin Jaein ke dunia. Lain kali kita dinner di rumah aja, hehe." Seungcheol mengelus kepala Jeonghan. Namun matanya tidak lepas dari anaknya. 

"Iya iya! Tapi kalau pergi keluar aku jadi ngelahirin kayak tadi gak papa lo mas. Enak, hihi." Jeonghan tertawa diakhir kalimat. Membuat Seungcheol mendengus. 

"Yeu, kamu gak tau aja tadi aku jadi susah fokus. Tapi gak papa kalo mau kayak gitu lagi. Hahaha!" Seungcheol tertawa dan dibalas oleh pukulan ringan di lengannya. 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading. Hope you guys like it
> 
> Please tell me if there any other couple that you want me to write


End file.
